


Tickle Powder

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [6]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Feathers & Featherplay, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles asks Lumpy to test an unusual powder - one that tickles him once it makes contact with his body.





	Tickle Powder

“Hey, Lumpy!” Sniffles called. “Would you come over here for a moment?”

Hearing his voice, Lumpy turned around and walked over to Sniffles. Once he got close enough to him, he stopped.

“Hey, Sniffles, what’s up?” Lumpy asked.

“I’d like you to test something for me,” Sniffles said. “But first, I’d like you to meet me in my lab.”

“Oh, okay.” Lumpy nodded in acceptance. He didn’t know what he was in for, but he trusted Sniffles, so he decided to obey.

“Great, thanks.”

Lumpy and Sniffles then went to Sniffles’ house, and walked into his lab.

“So what are you gonna do to me?” Lumpy wanted to know.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Sniffles replied. “But first, I’d like you to sit down on that table over there.” He pointed to a table that had been cleared off.

Obeying his command, Lumpy went over to the table and sat down on it. His feet were sticking out on one end of the table.

“Okay, now what?” Lumpy asked.

Rather than responding, Sniffles picked up a glass bottle with a pink, powdery substance inside. A huge smile appeared on his face as he did so.

“Um, what’s that?” Lumpy raised an eyebrow.

“This is a powder that I received from the science facility, just this morning,” said Sniffles. “It’s said that it causes one to laugh simply by making contact with their skin.”

“You mean, it tickles them?” Lumpy asked.

“Yes, exactly! In fact, the given name of this substance is Tickle Powder!”

The moment Lumpy heard that response, followed by the name of the substance, his eyes widened and pupils shrunk in realization. Sniffles wanted to perform one of his tickling experiments on him.

“And the facility sent me some of this so that I can test just how effective it really is!” Sniffles went on. “I’m really excited to try this out on you, to be honest.”

Lumpy looked away and blushed a little. He knew exactly how much Sniffles loved tickling him, and sentencing him to these experiments.

“I kind of figured you would be...” Lumpy said, sounding a bit nervous. “I’m not sure how much a powder can tickle me, though.”

“It’s alright. We’ll find out for ourselves,” Sniffles responded. He walked up to Lumpy, still holding the bottle. “Are you ready?”

“Um... yeah.” Lumpy nodded, still feeling nervous.

“I’m gonna start by double-checking how ticklish you already are,” Sniffles stated, putting his bottle of powder down. “And then, I’ll use the powder on them and see if it makes any difference.”

Lumpy whimpered slightly, curling his toes in response.

“But, Sniffles, I’m already super ticklish...!” Lumpy begged.

“I know.” Sniffles winked at him. “But don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.”

Feeling reassured now that he had been told that, Lumpy took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and uncurled his toes. Then he waited for Sniffles to begin.

Sniffles raised his forefinger to the sole of Lumpy’s foot and stroke up and down a few times, very gently.

“Hahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy’s reaction was instant; he started to laugh and squirm around, wiggling his toes.

Suddenly, Sniffles pulled his forefinger away from Lumpy’s foot. Lumpy stopped laughing as a result, but then looked at Sniffles in curiosity.

Sniffles picked up the bottle of powder and removed the lid from it. He then reached into his pocket protector and pulled out a white feather, which caused Lumpy to cringe.

“Oh, God...” he said to himself.

His brief moment of fear turned to confusion, however, when Sniffles dipped the feather in the bottle of powder. When he removed it, there was a good amount of powder covering it, except for the shaft.

Sniffles then held the feather to Lumpy’s feet and began to stroke it up and down. The powder was lightly dusted onto Lumpy’s soles, and just then, an unimaginable tickling sensation surged through Lumpy’s body. He looked almost shocked for a split second, but then started to laugh uncontrollably.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy squirmed around crazily, somehow managing to stay on the table, as he laughed hard and wiggled his toes around constantly.

Sniffles couldn’t help but giggle as he heard Lumpy’s laughter. It sounded adorable to him. 

“How does the powder feel?” Sniffles asked as he continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet with the feather.

“IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT TTTIIIIIICCCKKKKLLLEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Lumpy’s eyes filled with tears as he laughed uncontrollably. The powder that was covering the feather was tickling him more than the feather itself. It felt like thousands and thousands of tiny feathers simultaneously tickling his soles. In fact, even visualizing that made him laugh even more.

After several seconds of this, Sniffles removed the feather from Lumpy’s feet, but Lumpy continued to laugh.

“Hahahahahahahahahaha!!” Lumpy wiggled his toes around as he continued to laugh, the powder tickling his feet as it stayed on his soles. “Ahahaha, hahahahahahahahahahaha!”

“Are you enjoying this, Lumpy?” Sniffles asked.

“I guess... Hahahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy responded. “But how long does it... Hahahahahahaha, last? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!”

“It only lasts until the powder rubs off,” Sniffles said. “It’s very fine, so it comes off easily.”

“Hahahahahahahahahaha!” Lumpy continued to laugh and wiggle his feet around in response. After a few minutes, the powder that was on his feet and tickling him came off naturally, bringing his laughter to an end.

“Wow, that stuff really tickles,” Lumpy said.

“It sure does,” Sniffles responded with a giggle. “Oh, and once it comes off, it makes your tickle spots more ticklish than they already are for a while.”

“And Sniffles?”

“Yes?”

“I like the powder and all, but...” Lumpy looked away and blushed slightly. “I actually prefer being tickled with the feather...”

“Oh, really? It’s fine, Lumpy, I’ll keep using it to tickle you.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“For the next part of the test, I’m gonna need you to lie down.”

“Um, okay.” Lumpy did as he was told, lying down on his back.

Suddenly, Sniffles put down the feather, then held Lumpy’s hands over his head. Then, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs and locked his hands in place. He then picked up the feather again, holding Lumpy still with the chains on the handcuffs.

“Sniffles? What are you doing?!” Lumpy asked as he struggled.

“I’m afraid you shouldn’t put down your arms for this next part of the test,” Sniffles said.

“Are you gonna... tickle my--?”

Lumpy didn’t get to finish his question. Sniffles started to wiggle his feather directly on Lumpy’s armpit, and the powder sent him straight into another laughing fit.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy squirmed around crazily due to the powder tickling his underarm. He wanted to pull down his arms, but he couldn’t due to the handcuffs he was in. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles continued to tickle Lumpy’s armpit, stroking the powdery feather up and down under his arm, listening to his laughter the whole time. After a few seconds of this, he moved the feather to his other armpit and continued to tickle him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh as the powder tickled him, along with the gentle wiggles of the feather it was on. He tried to gasp for air, but could only do so for a split second. “AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!”

After five seconds of tickling him, Sniffles finally pulled the feather away from Lumpy’s underarm. But Lumpy continued to laugh due to the powder on his armpits.

“Hahahahahahahaha, heheheheheheheheheheee!” This time around, Lumpy switched between laughing and giggling. His underarms weren’t really as ticklish as his feet or tummy, but there were ways to tickle him there into laughing out loud. “Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!”

“It-- It tickles so muhuhuhuhuch!! Hahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!” Lumpy said.

After a few minutes, the powder that was tickling Lumpy’s underarms so much rubbed off, and he stopped laughing. With that, Sniffles took the key to the handcuffs and unlocked his hands from them. Lumpy lay where he was, looking very happy.

“Are we almost done yet, Sniffles?” he asked.

“Almost, but there’s something else I’d like to do,” said Sniffles.

He walked to the side of Lumpy, and briefly stroked his tummy with the feather, then watched his reaction. Lumpy giggled at first, but the powder from the feather got on his stomach, tickling it more.

“Hahahahahahahahaha!!” Lumpy started to squirm around as he laughed.

“Sorry about this, Lumpy...” Sniffles said to him, but if Lumpy heard him, he was too busy laughing to respond.

Sniffles raised the bottle of tickle powder over Lumpy’s ticklish belly, and then started to pour it over it. As the amount of powder on his stomach increased, so did the tickle, and the amount of laughter that emerged from him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed harder and squirmed around more violently from the tickling sensation. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Putting the bottle of powder aside, Sniffles playfully tickled Lumpy’s tummy with his feather, which still had tickle powder covering it. To his amusement and adoration, Lumpy could only laugh even harder.

“HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“ST-STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAT, SNIFFLESSS!!!” Lumpy begged.

Sniffles, however, continued to tickle Lumpy’s belly, brushing and stroking his tummy with the soft feather. He loved the sound of his laughter, and he also loved that the tickle powder was doing its magic. He wanted to make this tickling session last as long as he could. In fact, he even teased him.

“Tickle-tickle-tickle~~~!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT-- THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”

Sniffles continued to tickle Lumpy for an entire minute straight, Lumpy laughing out loud throughout the entire session. Some of the powder that Sniffles had already applied to his stomach rubbed off with his movements, but the powder on the feather continued to tickle him.

After a minute had gone by, Sniffles finally stopped tickling Lumpy and pulled the feather away from his tummy. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath, but a small amount of tickle powder was still on his stomach, making him giggle a few times.

“Hehehehe... Hehehe!”

“That was so much fun,” Sniffles said. “I enjoyed every minute of it!”

“Me too... Hehehe... I guess... Hehe,” Lumpy replied, between gasps and giggles. Eventually, he caught his breath, and stopped giggling as the effects of the tickle powder wore off.

“Oh, and I have a question,” said Lumpy.

“What is it?”

“Can that powder make me sneeze?” Lumpy wanted to know.

“I’m not sure if it can, but given how sensitive your nose is, I don’t see why not,” said Sniffles. “Wanna find out?”

“I guess.”

Sniffles took the bottle of tickle powder, and once again dipped the feather in it. The tip of the feather had the most powder this time. Then, he began to brush the tip of the feather under Lumpy’s nose.

Lumpy’s nose twitched and tickled as his nostrils flared. His eyelids started to flutter as his eyes watered. The pink powder on the feather scattered onto his nose and around his nostrils, creating a very sneezy tickle.

“S... Sniffles? That t-tickles...” Lumpy managed to say.

“Yeah. I can tell,” Sniffles replied as he continued to tickle Lumpy’s nose. His snout continued to twitch, and his nostrils continued to grow and shrink repeatedly.

“I... I th-think I’m gonna... g-gonna...” Lumpy didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence.

“...Sneeze?” Sniffles guessed, knowing what was going to happen. He pulled his feather away from Lumpy’s nose, and moved out of the way. Lumpy’s breath started to hitch. He was going to sneeze.

“Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...” Lumpy tilted his neck back as he inhaled. His nose and nostrils were twitching and flaring crazily. He took a sniffle, trying to stop his nose from tickling, but ended up sucking the tickle powder straight into his nostrils. The urge to sneeze immediately reached its strongest point, and his nostrils turned a bright red. They flared as widely as they could as he tilted his neck as far back as possible. He took a final dramatic inhale, and finally exploded.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Lumpy jerked his neck forwards as he released an absolutely massive sneeze. A good amount of spray came blasting out of his mouth, and his nostrils cringed as they fired clear mucus and powdery specks from his nasal passages. The sneeze was loud enough to cause the entire floor to shake, but luckily, Sniffles had moved out of the way before the sneeze, so he wasn’t hurt or sprayed.

“Ugh!!” Lumpy rolled his eyes involuntarily, and then rubbed under his nostrils with his forefinger. His nose was a mix of red due to the amount of irritation, and pink due to the tickle powder.

“Oh, my!” Sniffles said in shock. “Gesundheit, Lumpy!”

“Th-thaaaah...” Lumpy stopped rubbing his nose and pressed his forefinger under it. He needed to sneeze again. “Aaaaaaaaaaah...”

Sniffles gasped in fear as he realized what was going to happen. He quickly grabbed a couple of tissues from a nearby tissue box, and held them to Lumpy’s nose.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...” The moment Lumpy felt the tissues make contact to his nose, he removed his forefinger from under his nostrils, grabbed the tissues and pressed them over his nose. He then tilted his neck really far back, and a final inhale later, he let out a monstrous triple.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaah... AAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

All three of the sneezes were incredibly big and loud, but the third one was clearly the worst of them. Mostly because the tickle powder made Lumpy’s nose extremely ticklish before, during and even after the sneezes. Sniffles watched, his face a mix of shock and concern.

Lumpy recovered from his triple sneeze, pulled the tissues away from his nose, and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. There was a bright red tinge surrounding his nostrils, and a small amount of mucus oozing out of both nostrils.

“Gesundheit, Lumpy!” Sniffles said.

“Thadk you...” Lumpy continued to rub his nose, his voice sounding very stuffy and runny from the sneezes. He looked down at his tissues, seeing that they were too soaked to blow into. “B-bore tissues, please...?”

Sniffles took some more tissues and offered them to Lumpy. He quickly took them and blew his nose loudly into them, clearing the mucus and any leftover powder from his nasal passages. After the blow, Lumpy sniffled as he wiped his nose with the tissues.

“Are you feeling alright?” Sniffles asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. That powder really tickled my nose...”

“I’m really sorry, Lumpy,” said Sniffles. “Well, at least the test was a success...”

“Yeah,” Lumpy replied with a sniff.

“I’m going to record the results of the test and send it to the facility.” Sniffles turned and walked away from Lumpy.

“Okay.”

Lumpy coughed slightly, as the sneezes had given him a sore throat, and groaned. As he waited for Sniffles, Lumpy threw out his used tissues and rubbed his nose with his forefinger for several minutes straight.

When Sniffles was finally done with the report, he sent it to the facility and returned to Lumpy.

“So now that I’m done sending the results, what would you like to do now?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“I don’t know...” Lumpy sniffled again. “Maybe you could tickle me some more...?”

“Sure!” Sniffles immediately replied.

“...but not with that feather you tickled me with, that had the tickle powder on it, please?” Lumpy continued.

“Sure, no problem.”

Sniffles pulled out another feather - which looked very similar to the first one, right down to the same white color, but without the tickle powder on it. He held it to Lumpy’s soles and began to tickle his feet.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Lumpy’s reaction was just about instant; he began to laugh and wiggle his toes around. His feet were still very ticklish due to the tickle powder from earlier. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Sniffles giggled to himself as he continued to tickle Lumpy’s feet. He wiggled the feather up and down his soles, softly and gently, listening to his laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT TICKLESSSSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“I know, hee hee!” Sniffles responded.

After a few seconds of tickling the soles, Sniffles moved his feather up to Lumpy’s toes. He brushed them gently, causing Lumpy to laugh even more.

“HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Lumpy’s eyes filled with tears as he continued to laugh, his toes clearly being more ticklish than his soles. He twitched his feet and wiggled all of his toes constantly, but Sniffles kept on tickling them. The feather actually felt really good on Lumpy’s feet, but the tickling sensation felt great, too.

A few moments later, Sniffles pulled the feather away from his toes, but then held one of Lumpy’s toes with his free hand. Lumpy panted several times, trying to catch his breath.

“No... Please!” Lumpy begged, playfully. “Don’t do it!”

Sniffles would have obeyed, but he could tell that Lumpy wasn’t being serious. So he went ahead and inserted the side of the feather in between Lumpy’s first two toes, then quickly swiped it out.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!” Just feeling the feather brush between his toes caused Lumpy to laugh really hard. He twitched his feet around. 

Sniffles then inserted the feather in between Lumpy’s second and third toes, and then swiped it out from there as well.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!” Lumpy continued to laugh, wiggling his toes around.

“You like that? You like that, Lumpy?” Sniffles asked, teasingly. He inserted the feather in between Lumpy’s third and fourth toes, and then swiped it out.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy laughed once again from the tickle, and then responded. “Yes, I do!”

“I wonder...” Sniffles inserted the feather in between Lumpy’s first two toes and left it there. Lumpy giggled slightly from the mild tickle.

“Hehe!!” He twitched his foot and curled his toes, but the feather stayed between his toes, and the tickle it brought remained. “Ehehehehe!”

“It... Hehehe, it still ticklessss!! Hehehehe!!” Lumpy said.

“Hmm, interesting...” Sniffles said to himself. “Your feet are so ticklish that even a feather touching them, rather than stroking them, can make you laugh!”

“I knew that. Heheheeeee!!” Lumpy responded.

Sniffles gently grabbed onto the feather and swiped it out from Lumpy’s toes, causing him to laugh once again.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Lumpy twitched his feet, wiggling his toes around.

Deciding that he had had enough, Sniffles stopped tickling Lumpy and let him catch his breath. Lumpy panted a few times, trying to catch his breath.

“That... that felt so good...” Lumpy said as he gasped a few times. When he finally caught his breath, he got up from the table he had been sitting on.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lumpy.” Sniffles smiled at him. “And I almost forgot, thank you for being my test subject for the Tickle Powder.”

“No problem,” Lumpy replied. “Anything for you, buddy. Oh, and one more thing...”

“Yes?”

“Can I see that feather for a minute?” Lumpy pointed to Sniffles’ feather.

“Of course you can.” Not questioning why he asked that, Sniffles gave it to him.

Upon accepting the feather, Lumpy then looked over at Sniffles with a mischievous smile on his face. Sniffles raised an eyebrow in curiosity and slight concern.

“Um... Lumpy? What are you--?”

Before Sniffles could finish his question, Lumpy walked up to him and placed the tip of the feather right on his belly. Sniffles’ reaction was nearly instant.

“EEK! Hehe--!!”

In response to his giggle, Lumpy started to brush the feather up and down his belly. He even teased him as he did so.

“Goochie-goochie-goo!”

“Hehehehehehehehehehehe!!” Sniffles started to laugh adorably as he squirmed around a little. “Hehehehe, Lumpyhyhyhyhyhy!! That ticklesssss!!”

“I know,” Lumpy responded as he continued to tickle Sniffles’ belly with the feather, listening to his laughter.

“Hahaha, hehehehehehehehehe!!”

To be fair, Lumpy just couldn’t help himself. Almost every time Sniffles tickled him - which happened frequently - he would want to tickle him in return. But luckily, Sniffles loved being tickled, so he couldn’t complain.

After a couple of minutes had gone by, Lumpy finally stopped tickling Sniffles and pulled the feather away from his belly. Sniffles took a while to catch his breath, but he eventually regained it. Lumpy couldn’t resist giggling to himself as he looked on in amusement.


End file.
